In a radio based meter reading system where there are many endpoints to be read by a single reader and the system needs to carry on two-way communication, the two devices communicating need to be available when data is sent. This is difficult in a system that uses battery powered endpoints where it is desirable to leave the endpoint off as much as possible. If the endpoint is off it cannot be available for communication. As such there is a need for a meter reading system that enables the ability to both obtain meter readings and permit two-way communication between reader and endpoint without significantly diminishing the battery life of battery powered endpoints.